


La niña de papá

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Manga, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes Hughes era el hombre ideal. Un esposo y padre cariñoso pero se negaba a aceptar que su princesita ya estaba creciendo. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando ésta le presente a su novio?. Alphonse/Elysia. Especie de UA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La niña de papá

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío.

Maes Hughes era el hombre ideal. Una vez por semana invitaba a Gracia a un restaurante y le hacía regalos sorpresa en cualquier momento como ramos flores y chocolates. Llevaba a su hija todos los días a la escuela, la ayudaba con sus deberes, la aconsejaba y la llevaba de compras junto con su madre. Maes Hughes parecía ser el hombre ideal. Su amor por Gracia y Elysia parecía no tener límites. Sin embargo, ése era su mayor problema, o al menos el de Elysia.

Elysia ya había dejado de ser la niña inocente que era para pasar a convertirse, con sus ya 16 años, en una muchacha bastante atractiva. Naturalmente, ella ya había empezado a desarrollar un interés particular en las personas del sexo opuesto, un interés que su padre se negaba a aceptar. Para él, Elysia seguía siendo su pequeña niña y le parecía inconcebible la idea de ver a su princesita con algún otro hombre. Por supuesto que existían excepciones como Roy, Edward y Alphonse.

Sabía que su pequeño ángel no estaría en peligro al lado de ellos. Roy ya estaba, finalmente, casado con Riza y era padre de tres bellas niñas y un niño; Ed se casó con Winry luego de que éste lograra pasarla en altura (aún todos se preguntan cómo logró crecer tanto); de Al no tendría por qué preocuparse, era cierto que aún no estaba con nadie pero aún seguía siendo de confianza.

Fue por esa razón que no se opuso a que la llevara al cine o de compras. Al siempre había sido, al igual que Ed, como un hermano mayor para ella. Por eso no se extrañó que los dos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. Sabía que su princesita siempre estaría a salvo al lado suyo.

Claro, eso era lo que creía hasta hacía unas pocas noches. Los matrimonios Mustang y Elric, y Al habían sido invitados para festejar el embarazo de Winry. La noche había ido tranquila, con bromas y consejos sobre paternidad de parte de Hughes y Roy hacia Ed. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que Elysia los interrumpió.

-Papá.

-¿Si amorcito?.

-Al y yo tenemos algo que decirte -al ver que tenía la atención de su padre prosiguió-. Antes que nada, por favor papá, no te vayas a enojar- Y siguió-. Verás papá, lo que Al y yo tenemos que decirte es…

A continuación le dio un pisotón a Al para que él siguiera. Alphonse tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor.

-Lo que queremos decirle, señor Hughes, es que su hija y yo somos novios- terminó de decir con nerviosismo pero con una expresión segura en su rostro.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Maes, esperando ver su reacción y dándole a Al el pésame por su muerte inminente.

-Tú… tú…-murmuró. Se levantó- ¡Maldito traidor!

No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar. Sólo vieron como Al corría despavorido hacia la puerta con un Maes pisándole los talones con unos cuchillos. Elysia sólo pudo suspirar mientras su madre le ponía una mano en el hombro y la reconfortaba con una sonrisa. Elysia le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que su padre confiaba en Al y terminaría aceptando su relación, sólo deseaba que no lo matara antes.

Al menos Hughes no se había equivocado en algo, su hija siempre estaría a salvo al lado de Alphonse.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic beteado por Adazmerize.
> 
> Podría decirse que esto es una especie de UA en donde Hughes no murió XD. Al menos en mi mundo feliz todavía sigue vivo :D. Hace rato me apetecía escribir un Al/Elysia y justo hace dos noches, cuando me iba a ir a dormir, me llegó la inspiración XD.
> 
> Cualquier comentario y/o crítica contractiva será bien recibida :D.


End file.
